


Night Changes

by CourtneyEllen



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Christmas Fluff, Crying, Ice Skating, M/M, Mention of Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: Week 51: "Let's go ice skating!"
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: A Fic A Week (2019)





	Night Changes

**Author's Note:**

> like i said there are only 51 Fridays in 2019 so here is 51 and then 52 will come out hopefully before the end of the year!
> 
> The time comes from the one direction song because I was inspired by Harry in the video going ice skating and breaking his elbow!

Nothing good could have come from the grin on his husband's face when he said those fateful words.

"Let's go ice skating!"

Jooheon's first reaction was to say hell no, both of them were extremely clumsy at the best of times and Minhyuk tended to get overly exicited and putting him on ice skates seemed like a nightmare in Jooheon's opinion.

But his knee-jerk response was paused at the widening of big doe eyes. Not Minhyuk's, mind you, Jooheon had been married to the elder for four years now and knew all of his little tricks. No, these doe eyes belonged to none other than Lee Misun. Misun had been adopted by the couple earlier in the year, on Valentine's Day because Minhyuk is a romantic weirdo like that, and this was their first Christmas with her. So far during the holiday season the seven-year-old seemed impassive with everything. She did not run off in stores to give her parents heart attacks like the other children or ramble on about what toys Santa would bring her. Hell, Jooheon was sure at this point that she knew Santa was not real. She had stared skeptically at the mall Santa whenever they visited and had pressed herself closer to Minhyuk whenever Jooheon mentioned her sitting on Santa's lap.

She also did not have an affinity to decorating like Jooheon did, she seemed to rather watching him hang the ornaments on the tree than actually get involved with the process. The one time Jooheon had gotten her to try hanging ornaments, her fingers trembled so bad that the bulb fell from her fingers and smash on the ground. The resulting meltdown was enough to ward Jooheon off from involving her in the decorating anymore. Though he always worked under her watchful eye.

Misun was also not into baking like Minhyuk or watching Christmas movies that always got them both to tear up. She did not sing along to Frosty and was not scared of the Grinch stealing her presents. She watched each movie with disinterest, coloring some picture instead of really paying attention.

For two men that lived and breathed the holiday season, it was rather disheartening to have a child that seemed rather uninterested (or in some cases petrified) in the holidays. It did not mean that they loved her any less. She was still their little sunshine, but it had a big impact when Jooheon put her wrapped presents under their tree and she did not even show any curiosity of what the gifts could be. She barely gave them a glance. Jooheon had been perplexed, if he was her, he would have been on the floor shaking the gifts to figure them out until his parents shooed him away. He had made a comment at the time about how Santa would bring her more gifts on Christmas and his heart broke at the shrug she gave him in return. Minhyuk had cried in Jooheon's arms that night wondering what had happened to Misun to cause her to not be obsessed with the holiday like other children.

But the mention of ice skating? Her eyes light right up and looked at Jooheon pleadingly. She finally looked like all the other children and Jooheon, despite knowing it was a recipe for disaster, could not help from smiling the same grin Minhyuk had on his lips.

"Well go on, get dressed if you want to go!" Jooheon let a laugh escape his chest when Misun's eyes widened comically before she took off to her room. Minhyuk's laugh joined his not long after, but it was wet and Jooheon could tell without looking that he was crying. It was confirmed when Minhyuk pressed into his side, his wet face pressing into Jooheon's exposed neck. The younger pressed a tender kiss to Minhyuk's forehead, arm snaking around him to pull him closer.

"She looked so happy," Minhyuk whispered, as if speaking louder would break the moment. Would wake them up from the dream of seeing their daughter happy about a holiday activity.

"Perhaps her family used to do that during the holidays and she missed it?"

Both did not know much about Misun's birth family. They only knew that she had to be removed from their custody and she had been adopted twice before but they had 'returned her' (those are the exact words that were used and Jooheon had to stop Minhyuk from killing someone) within a month of having her. Jooheon and Minhyuk were the first family to have her for more than a month. While it had not been a cakewalk, there were worse children. Sure, Misun had taken a moment to get used to them, still calling them their names to this day, and trust them, but any kid would do the same. Being removed from your family and given up twice? Jooheon would have trust issues too. He could not begrudge his daughter for believing they were the same as the other families, but Jooheon and Minhyuk both strived to show her each day that she was not going anywhere. That she was theirs as much as they were hers.

"Horrible people, probably never took her to get ice cream, let alone ice skate," Minhyuk grumbled bitterly, Jooheon smacking his backside slight for his words. "What? It is true! Removed from the first and given away by the next two? Obviously there was not much care in those families."

Minhyuk was right. To be removed from a family, a child had to be abused or in danger. They both had seen how Misun would flinch from them if they raised their voices and that answered their question real quick about the first family. And to give up a child after a few weeks? Twice! Jooheon sneered to himself in disdain. How any family could give up someone as precious at Misun, he will never know and he does not care to know. Misun was their daughter now and she would always be their daughter.

"I know Min, but please watch your tongue. Today is about Misun, we'll take her ice skating and a nice dinner and get some cocoa and tuck her in with the promise of Santa in the morning," Jooheon whispered, his smile hidden in Minhyuk's hair as he turned to whisper to his husband. Misun still did not like Santa, but maybe today would open her up a bit? Minhyuk sniffled in Jooheon's neck, hand reaching up to caress Jooheon's jaw before slowly pulling away.

"Give my Sunnie the best Christmas Eve ever? I think I can do that," Minhyuk leaned in to press his lips to Jooheon's. The younger melted into the kiss, tugging his husband close. Time for the couple had been a bit stressed in the holiday season, needing to shop for Misun's first Christmas and the rest of their friends - who were more like family than anything - and each other. Plus their work schedules were hectic. So kisses like this were easy to fall into, though they both were aware of Misun at all times and with the sound of feet, they pulled away reluctantly to look at the stairs where Misun appeared. She had put on an oversized hoodie and ripped skinny jeans, her short hair covered by a hat. Both parents smiled endearingly at the outfit, slowly pulling from each other.

"While you look fashionable Sun, I think you'll be a popsicle before we even get to the car," Jooheon chuckled, leading her back up to her room and giving her a pair of leggings - black because she did not like any of the holiday leggings - to put on under her jeans and then helped her into a jacket to wear over her hoodie. He swapped her snapback for a white beanie and stuffed some gloves in her jacket pocket for later. "Now you looked nice and warm," he smiled softly, holding his head out to her and twirling her around when she placed her small hand in his own. It was a normal routine for them. She had been shy around him at first, he was broader than Minhyuk after all, but she loved twirling for him to show off her outfits. Jooheon had mentioned ballet to her, but she still seemed too shy to even give it a shot. He would ask again after February.

"I look like a marshmallow," Misun pouted, tugging at her hat. Jooheon tugged the hat over her eyes to hear her huff in annoyance before pulling it back up to relieve her gummy smile. She smiled wide like Minhyuk and it melted Jooheon's heart whenever he was graced with the pink gums of her smile.

"I have always liked marshmallows better that popsicles," Jooheon hummed, holding his hand out once more and leading her out of her room and back downstairs where Minhyuk had successfully changed and was dressed warmly. Jooheon - luckily and unfortunately - had been tasked with going out and getting breakfast earlier and so he was already dressed for an outing.

"Are my Honey and Sunnie ready?" Minhyuk's voice boomed through their living room, Jooheon smirking when Misun covered her ears playfully. Earlier in the year she had been terrified of Minhyuk's excitement, but now she could shriek just as loud when she wanted to. Jooheon's ears (Rest in Peace) would go deaf whenever Minhyuk initiated a tickle session with Misun.

"We are, Minnie!" Misun bounced over to the elder, grabbing onto his already gloved hand and attempting to tug him. It startled both men, the young girl actually able to pull Minhyuk forward a few steps. The confidence to grab their hands without asking permission had only started two months ago and never had they seen her attempt to pull them before. Today seemed like it was going to a day of firsts and Jooheon was ready for it. In their pause, Misun's smile fell fractionally and her eyes widened, probably realizing what she had done. But before she could pull away and apologize, Minhyuk snapped out of his shock and let a broad smile take over his face.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Minhyuk cheered, holding her hand tightly in his and leading the way out of the house. Jooheon followed with a dazed look on his face, so in love with both his husband and their child. Jooheon took Misun's other hand when they were outside, lifting her up and swinging her with Minhyuk when they were going down the stairs. Hearing her surprised squeak, followed quickly by giggling only made their cheeks hurt more. Minhyuk took care of getting her in her car seat while Jooheon worked on getting the car warmed up. Minhyuk would whine either way of it being cold, but Jooheon had learned to deal with it after years of their friendship and relationship.

It was not until they reached the ice rink that both parents realized that Misun did not have her gloves on, Minhyuk instantly dropping to his knees and cupping her hands in his to blow them warm.

"Aish, my little popsicle!" Minhyuk teased, rubbing her hands some more before slipping the gloves out of her pocket and helping her put them on. Misun watched the rink throughout this entire process, her eyes wide and longing. Jooheon pressed a soft kiss to both of their beanie covered heads before going to collect their skates. He made his way back quickly, shuffling his family over to a bench so he could put their skates on. And he means plural. He did not trust Minhyuk to put the skates on Misun or himself and so Jooheon knelt down to tie the skates to them both. Once he was finished when them, he sat and tied his own skates, aware of the squirming child next to him. He did not get annoyed however as this is the first time that Misun was conveying she wanted to do something. They would ice skate all night if Misun wanted to.

"Now I want you both to be careful okay? We don't want any injuries," Jooheon said sternly, getting a nod from Misun instantly. Both turned to stare Minhyuk down until the elder agreed, pouting and muttering about being ganged up on. Once both agreed, Jooheon let them go, taking a moment to just watch his husband and child. Minhyuk was clinging to the wall while Misun stood next to him patiently. Jooheon shook his head fondly. Leave it to Minhyuk to think up this idea and not know how to ice skate. After a few minutes of watching him struggle, Jooheon got off the bench and went to rescue his husband.

* * *

"This is not very careful now is it Minhyuk?"

"I am so sorry!"

Jooheon hissed as his husband brushed his fingers over his elbow. It had all happened so fast.

One minute they were all skating around the rink, Jooheon still supporting Minhyuk with Misun made both of them look bad by lapping them multiple times. Who knew she was a natural? She had been doing figure eights around them when a little boy had skidded right into her when she was backwards. Minhyuk had shot forward to catch her before she fell. Though by shooting forward, he had pushed Jooheon back unexpectedly and the blond had gone down with sickening crack of his left elbow on the ice. Now, if he had not been a father for the last ten months, he might have burst into tears but with Misun's watery eyes already zeroed in on him, he settled for holding his arm to his chest and biting his lip.

"Honey," Minhyuk whispered, carefully supporting Jooheon's uninjured side and helped him off the ground. Jooheon groaned as he was lifted from the ground, leaning heavily into Minhyuk's side for balance. The elder pulled his husband close before looking for their daughter. She was off to the side, silently tears streaming down her face as she looked torn before running to them or running away. Minhyuk made the decision for her by slowly skating over and lifting her up on his free hip. She buried her face in his shoulder as Minhyuk got his family off to the side and help Jooheon sit before setting Misun next to him.

"Are you okay Sun?" Jooheon tried to focus on something other than the pain in his arm. Tending to his crying daughter seemed to be the best choice. The little girl nodded her head, flinching when Jooheon went to touch her, though allowed the touch once she realized what he was doing. Jooheon pulled her close to his uninjured side, pressing a kiss to her head as Minhyuk worked on getting his skates off and getting his shoes back on.

"Joo hurt," Misun whimpered, keeping her hands to herself. She allowed Minhyuk to undo her skates and get her sneakers back on, but she did not touch either of them.

"I am, but I'll be fine. Just need to get a sling for my arm and we will be A-Okay," Jooheon tried to reassure, but all reassurance fell short when Minhyuk accidentally brushed his arm and Jooheon let out a choked cry. Misun shot from his side, trying to make herself look smaller than she already was. Minhyuk was torn between coddling his daughter and taking care of his husband. He settled for getting their skates off and shoes on as quickly as possible and leading his family back to the car. The ride to the doctor was quiet and tense, Minhyuk's right hand resting on Jooheon's thigh.

The time in the doctor's was no better, Minhyuk sitting to the side with Misun perched on his lap, still refusing to initiate touch with either of them and looking at Jooheon's arm every few seconds as if making sure it was still there. The elbow, which was just sprained, was still attached to Jooheon by the time they got home, the blond high on pain medication as his husband laid him out on the couch and he went to go make some cocoa for them. Misun stood to the side, looking unsure of herself and what to do. Jooheon pretended not to notice her uncomfortable shifting for a few minutes before sighing and holding his hand out to her.

"Come here, Sun." His tone left no room for argument, waiting for her to get close enough before he tugged her in and lifted her up on his chest. He winced as his shoulder got shoved into the couch from his movement, but held Misun securely as he got comfortable so she would not run off again. "Now, you going to tell me why you are so upset?" He asked, pulling his knees up so Misun could rest against them and he could reach up with his good arm and brush her tears from her face. He did not push any further, waiting for the young girl to come to the decision herself. It was a method they had picked up over the months with Misun. She wanted to talk about things, but did not like to be pushed into talking. He waited patiently for her to speak, becoming alert when she took a shaky inhale.

"You got hurt because of me and now you and Minnie are gonna give me back and I am sorry!" Misun sobbed in one breath before smashing her face into Jooheon's chest and letting another round of tears take over her. Jooheon's eyes widened in surprise, though his good hand shot up to cradle the young girl his heart pounding at the volume of her sobs. Minhyuk rushed in at the sound of crying, Jooheon giving him a look to be quiet so Misun would not retreat back into herself. The girl had been more comfortable admitting things when there was only one of them.

"Hey, hey, who said that Minnie and I were going to give you away? It was no one's fault that I fell," Jooheon whispered to her. Though if there needed to be blame, it surely would rest with Minhyuk for shoving, but then again Jooheon would have done the same to save Misun. So like he said, no one was to blame.

"The others did! And I didn't even hurt them!"

"Hey, look at me." Jooheon tilted her chin up so her wet brown eyes were starting into his soul. "You did not hurt me." Misun sniffled before nodding her head in understanding. "And we are not the other families darling," Jooheon rubbed her back, his eyes glancing over to his husband. They had both wanted to know the reason why those families had given Misun up. Sure, the seven-year-old would not know the actual reason but she had to have some sense of why they did not want to take care of her anymore.

"They said that too and said I didn't deserve to have Christmas gifts or see Santa! They would take me back before Christmas so Santa wouldn't know where to find me," Misun was full on wailing now and Minhyuk looked close to following her. So that is why the girl did not like the holidays. Jooheon sat up quickly - ignoring the buzzing in his head from the pain medication - and hugged her close. They had been told that Misun's previous families had multiple children within them, but favoring other children over another? That was despicable.

"You deserve all the Christmas gifts sunshine! You see them over there," Jooheon nodded towards the tree, reluctant to move his good arm from around her. "That is nothing to what Santa is going to bring and not to mention your uncles, and they are all your gifts. There won't be another child in sight. You are going to open gifts tomorrow in Minnie's lap and listen to his laugh in your ear until you are deaf and Kyunnie will play with you and Kiki will be there to help you clean up, the killjoy." Jooheon and Minhyuk both smiled as she giggled at the mention of Kihyun being a killjoy. The mention of Changkyun also made her smile as well. The little girl had a bit of a crush on the Maknae of their family - much to the displeasure of her fathers and Changkyun's two partners Hoseok and Hyungwon. Though Hoseok and Hyungwon's displeasure was more playful than anything, while Minhyuk almost boxed Changkyun in their backyard for kissing Misun on the cheek.

"But you are not going anywhere, anytime soon. You will be with us until we are old and grey and your children are seated right where you are now." Jooheon told her, watching her eyes widen at his words before her skinny arms were thrown around his neck. Jooheon allowed himself to be bent in half by her strength, pressing soft kisses on her face and her hair.

"I love you Appa," Jooheon froze at the words and the name. She had not called them anything but their name and nicknames up until this point. And this was her first time saying she loved him. Before Jooheon could respond back, Minhyuk made his presence known.

"Yah! Why does he get to be Appa?" Minhyuk pouted, coming to sit behind Jooheon so he could help him sit up and so he could see Misun. The little girl jumped at his loud voice before giggling at his pout, reaching out for him. The elder scooped her up into his lap and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Because you are Daddy," Misun put a little 'duh' on the end of the sentence, but Minhyuk did not correct her sassy behavior. He was too busy crying because she had just called him daddy! "Love you too, Daddy."

"Daddy loves his sunshine too,"

"Appa loves Misun and Minhyuk as well," Jooheon chimed in, wrapping his good arm around his family and pressing kisses to their heads. The small family jumped as a clock chime sounded through the house, leaving behind twelve chimes.

"You here that Misun? It is midnight, that means it is Christmas!" Jooheon whispered to her, watching her eyes grow wide with a variety of emotion. Fear, hope, nerves, and happiness. According to the little girl, she had not spent Christmas with any family in the last few years.

"It also means that Santa is coming and he doesn't like little girls who are out of bed." Misun gasped at her Daddy's words, jumping up and racing off up the stairs towards her room. Minhyuk pressed a kiss to Jooheon's brow, promising to come back for him once their sunshine was tucked in bed. Jooheon laid back into the couch and closed his eyes contently.

Perhaps ice skating was not the best idea in the world, but it had led to bonding that his small family needed more than anything. Now that he knew some of her fears, Jooheon was going to ensure that she had the best Christmas tomorrow - today. Perhaps he could convince Changkyun to kiss Misun's cheek tomorrow and distract Minhyuk while it was happening? Listening to the sounds of Minhyuk singing Misun asleep upstairs was slowly beginning to lull Jooheon asleep as well. Yes, convincing Kyunnie sounded like an outstanding plan.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this one, thank you for reading!  
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
